Heero the Explorer
by Dragonanimelady
Summary: Heero becomes Dora the Explorer to complete a mission


Author's Rating: PG-13 1+2 Sorry for switching back and forth from past to present. I didn't feel like rewriting the entire fic.  
  
Heero the Explorer  
  
Heero is sitting on the monitor tapping his foot. "Where is Dr. J and my mission!" he said impatiently. Duo picked that exact moment to run in. "We're out of lemons!" he yelled "Well, not all the way." said Heero thoughtfully. "Heero!!" Duo giggled. They were just about to make out when Dr. J walked in. "Now Heero, really. Do you want your mission now or later?" He paused as he got a Heero Yui Death Glare(. "Ok then. Your mission is to blow up the underwater sea dome in 30 minutes." Heero stood up. He was just going to walk out when Dr. J added, "In disguise." "What kind of disguise are you talking about here??" asked Duo. "Well." Dr. J started. "Hn. Mission accepted." Heero interrupted. "Okay. Here." Dr. J handed them their costumes. "Good luck."  
  
"Why is the bomb a dead fish? And why am I a short, stubby, fat, Spanish. thing? And why is Duo a monkey with a braid for a tail?" Heero complained long and in one breath. "And where are the rest of the boys? And WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" Suddenly a backpack flung itself from Heero's back. Duo 'eeped' and latched himself to Heero's arm. It was a backpack, yes, but it had a knife sticking out of the top. No, not a knife. "Trowa's hair!" shrieked Duo. "Keep it away!" "." said Trowa, and he opened his, I dunno, head and out popped a pink map. "Hn. Hope it's not Relena," said Heero. The map slowly unrolled, and a Quatre map showed itself. "Hi! Do you want to know where you're going? Just shout MAP! Come on everyone!" "MAP!" shouted Duo cheerfully. "Map," said Heero while cocking a gun at the maps head. "Umm. that works too." said Quatre. "Well, first you go here, then here, then here!" He stopped as the gun clicked. "I mean, you are here, at the 'house'! Now you go to the lemon/lime garden, and then you go to the sea dome. Get it? Here, garden, sea dome! Here, garden, sea dome!" Duo started to sing along with Quatre. "Here, garden, sea dome! Here, garden, sea dome!" Eventually, they stopped when Heero kicks Trowa and Quatre flying into the house. Then he looks up to the viewers. "Where's the garden?" he asks menacingly. A little blue arrow comes up behind him and clicks on him. He jumps and starts to shoot it. It falls to the ground and trembles. Then Heero sees the garden and gets Duo by the braid. He drags him to the garden and.  
  
We are sorry. We are experiencing technical difficulties. Heero shot the camera out when he started to pull Duo down on the grass. Please hold ................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................................................................  
  
Duo is grinning and Heero is shooting down a foxhole (nothing nasty meant.) when the camera is fixed. "Hn. Damn Swiper." He stops and drags Duo off to the edge of a pool. A fox looking surprisingly like Wu-fei shouts: "Injustice!!!" before being set upon by Relena and Zechs. (Family bonding.) Apparently, Zechs wants info on Duo, and Relena wants info on Heero. Just as Relena and Zechs turn on Duo and Heero, Sally comes up with a sub to take them to the sea dome. All in all, Heero goes down and blows up the sea dome, and goes back through the garden for another round. O.o When they all get back to normal (whatever that is.) at the 'house', Heero goes up to Dr. J and announces: "Mission accomplished, and enough time left for a commercial break. Now excuse me, Duo and I have to peel the lemons and limes we. umm. shook from the trees." And with that said, Heero grabbed Duo by the braid (who was happily eating a lemon) and dragged him to their room.  
  
Owari  
  
Don't mind my. nastiness. I was strange that day. Comments please. dragon_gurl7719@yahoo.com  
  
( hehehe. evil. 


End file.
